Precious Edin
by mangoshake24
Summary: Why? Why did you tell them! i didn't even bother to tell him because he seems to hate me why bother if you're hating the person your supposed to care about and never seem to care searching for the person you've lost... (sorry if it's not good)


**Hi, I hope you like this story, it's not really of the best but hope you enjoy it ~  
Hetalia doesn't belong to me~**_  
I lost her….. my daughter, my Edinburgh…. My precious Edin…._

"OIi Alba! Let's go to the pub" said said while dragging a pissed off Ireland and a unwilling Wales with him.  
"Aye ! who wouldn't want t miss and opportunity with my beloved whisky!" alba said cheerily  
"sides we're already here in glasgow so why not take a chill and drunk our arses off"

as the 4 brothers headed to a pub in glasgow, they bumped into scotland's son, Glasgow himself.  
"aye, lad what are ye doing here this late at night?" said a concered Alba along with his uncles and aunt  
"just going around the town, thought that the night was clear today to take a stroll and look at the stars" glasgow said while fidgeting, This caused suspicion in Alba's and Ireland's eyes but shrugged off the feeling when they could clearly careless since Glasgow is a strong boy who knew this place like the back of his hand and all the isles ' wanted to do was waste their whole night off without a single care in the whole world. so the siblings head off to their destination leaving a nervous Glasgow to sigh in relief.

Glasgow's POV

"FUCKING HELL! Where is SHE?, she said she'll be here in a 3 minutes!"said a frustrated Glasgow who was fuming down the streets and getting odd stares with people backing away with his seemingly seen foul aura.  
Glasgow received a phone call early morning saying that she would visit somewhere 5 pm, but alas she isn't here yet and he's been strolling around for 5 freaking hours and that isn't a good sign for he is greatly pissed at her yet at the same time worried that something might have happened to her to be this late, though not much worried for if you would be in glasgow's shoes…. You would notice that she has always been late for everything except when it's not him or her very very treasured friends.  
All his worries and frustration suddenly got interrupted by a certain group whom Glasgow knew too well…. His Uncles and Aunt.  
_damn it! This was the least that I wanted to happen, bump into them! Why ? WHY?! Is the world giving me crap all of a sudden!_  
"Aye, lad what are ye doing here this late at night? Said his concerned father who suddenly broke through his thoughts with that single question, Anxiety suddenly took all over his body thinking a bright excuse …."just going around the town, thought that the night was clear today to take a stroll and look at the stars" this seemed to work for they all bought it, or at least he thinks for he can't shake off the nervous feeling of his dad and uncle's piercing gaze on him.. until they just shrugged it all off and went back to their merry joy..thank the world for their love for whiskys… while heading of to their destination for the 30th time of the feels bad that they can't know…

"hahahhaha alba! Your son probably has a girlfriend to see this late at night!" said Northern Ireland between her fits of laughter and with all of the men looking at her voluptuous figure and then their faces began to lose color, turning pale realizing how many pints has his woman took!  
"I'm just worried with the lad, he's barely that nervous around us, unless one of us got into serious troubles or fights or when we're in England's house with that shit! " mentioned Ireland with a passive face which was quickly replaced with a crazy face after the bar tender gave another pint of beer! Which they all lost count on how many could the irish man drink since he just drank everything like they were just water to clench his thirst. Wales wasn't doing much better though since now, he's been going around all over the place, COMPLETELY DRUNK out of his mind! Steeling everyone's beer and drinking them and standing on their tables yelling incoherent words that made some of the customer's veins pop and had some fights which didn't last long for Wales in the end threw all of them out. A very unusual sight for the well mannered and polite welsh, though the siblings already knew that his alcohol tolerance wasn't that great like them, which caused this…..  
Alba still can't get over on what his son was doing late at night _maybe North is right, he probably has a girl he's going to meet, fucking hell, I'm growing old aren't I? hahahaha… ha.. ha… damn it! _Until Ireland broke his trail of thoughts and hugged him till they both fell down and said  
"oiii Alba no need to worry, north is most likely right anyways, let's go get some more BEER!"  
"then .."  
"then what Alba?"  
"then GET OFF OF ME YOU EEJIT! SO THAT I CAN DRINK MY NIGHT OFF"  
"hhahhahaa, he's back to normal!" which caused everyone except the isles' to sweat dropped,the welsh man was already bad enough but handling all of the siblings when drunk is going to be everyone's worst nightmare…And soooo They drank their nights off with no cares with the world.

"good she's FINALLY here…." They were at a nearby small café which is quite not one of the first choices the siblings would pick… since they both like pubs and all that shit.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU COMING THIS LATE AND SHIT LIKE THAT?!" growled a pissed of glasglow to his laughing sister. "nothing my dearest brother! Hahahhahaha " she laughed even harder" .  
the two began to finally settle and talk to eachother, laughing and enjoying their time. Then took a stroll at the cold night of glasgow, with men eyeing her up and down. Which all the men that tried to reach her 5 meter range got to meet the fist of a certain raging brother… though he have to admit, she is pretty attractive with her curvy body, with her chest not too big but enough to have sets of men's eyes to look her way or her chest, red hair and her eyes which changes colors to emerald or blue or the mix of both which ends up with the color teal.  
they were supposed to head to Glasgow's house until …. His phone started to ring and seeing it's from his father, he answered it, only to have a reply with a unknown voice which is probably the bartender again requesting him to bring the old geezers home. The girl said she could head towards another hotel instead, which pained glasgow but couldn't do anything so… in the end his farewell to the girl and off to visit his annoying family to his house instead. Causing the girl to giggle and went straight to a hotel to book a room just for the night.  
_my, my big brother glasglow sure has his hands full… but I really feel bad that they don't know…. They probably don't know anyways or even bother to know… it's very sad… haahaha, good luck my dearest big brother!_

**hello po.. hope you like it the usual, I'm still not used to writing stories but I'm really trying my best to excel in these …. North is a girl here by the way~ I hope you do like the story though~ I really do if there are any improvements I need to make… please say so I'm just going to be happy if I met your expectations… please don't be too harsh on the reviews~ thank you very much~ **  
**If some of these… offended you… please don't take it by heart…. I'm really sorry if it does but I don't mean it.. to offend all of you out there~  
I king of edited this again in favor of some some spellings i saw misspelled ... yea, if you wish to read it i should be able to update the next chapter this week ?**


End file.
